There's No I in Team!
by Pandora1000
Summary: Set in Season 1, just a group of one-shots of the team having fun. Spitfire, SuperMartian, maybe some Chalant.
1. Chapter 1- A Dead Bird

**So, this is my first time posting Fanfics on , but i do have an account on Wattpad, I'll leave a link in my profile/bio/whatever-i-reallly-don't-care.**

 **This will be a group of one-shorts (or 2-shots) featuring all of the Young Justice cast from season 1.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Robin! You. Are. DEAD!" Artimas's furious yells ricochet around the mountain, seeming louder than it actually was. M'gaan watched Artemis storm passed wearing her uniforms pants and a pyjama shirt, clearly halfway through changing. She stopped and turned on M'gaan.  
"Did you see a dead bird walk past here?" she demanded in a growl. M'gaan eyed her nervously.

"N-no, I didn't, but you know how he disappears so easily," she stuttered, terrified of what Artemis would do to the Boy Wonder when she found him. She should of gone back to her book, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, but her curiosity won her over.

"What did he do this time?" she asked the fuming archer. To her surprise and amusement, Artemis blushed.

"Well, I was halfway through changing, and I had just pulled off my shirt, when I-I heard a whistle, turned around and saw the little perv watching me change! He took a picture and ran off yelling 'it was a dare!'!" she snorted. "As if that means I'll go easy on him."

M'gaan stared at her. There was a pause, and her eyes glowed green.  
"He's in Wally's room, the doors locked, but we could get Zatanna, if you want," she said in a hurried tone. Artemis looked thrilled at her friend joining her crusade to kill Robin. Or just to maim him. Badly.

M'gaan flew off, Artemis running behind her, and they found Zatanna in the training room, watching Connor and Kaldur spar. Connor was of course, shirtless, and M'gaan took some convincing to leave. Zatanna was all too willing to assist in their mutual take-down of the Boy Blunder.

They arrived at Wally's room, and M'gaan scanned it, confirming the presence of the two friends. Artemis stopped, and turned to her mini army. Connor had tagged along out of boredom(or so he said) and Kaldur was there to make sure the girls didn't kill an important asset of the Team.

"Ok, Zatanna, if you could hit them with some tickling spells, I'll beat the pulp out of Robin, and M'gaan, make sure they can't escape. Also, Zatanna, if you could conjure up some paint filled water balloons?" she instructed the group. They all nodded, and counted to three, as they prepared their assault.

"ATTACK!" Artemis yelled, and they entered; M'gaan through the window, Zatanna through the ventilation system, and Artemis in the front door, closely followed by Connor and Kaldur.

Their plan went without a hitch. Artemis got to Rob, and Zatanna and M'gaan caused as much mayhem as possible. Although he would deny it later, Kaldur joined in a little, spilling water on the floor to add to the chaos.

After ten minutes of pain and humiliation, They girls let Wally and Robin go, though they made them promise, on punishment of much pain, that they would never do it again. Their apologies were genuine, and Artemis thought they had heard the last of it... at least before she checked her Facebook, and a picture of her in a black bra, face blurred, and blond hair everywhere, had popped up.

And that's how Robin acquired two months extra training, and bruises that took several weeks to disappear. It also, indirectly lead to Wally admitting he 'might have a small thing for the stupid blond archer'

When she found out, she admitted it might of been worth it. Maybe.

 **What 'dya think? Please please comment and vote. Hint hint, the more votes and comments, the more updates!(yes I am aware of my blatent manipulation)**

 **Gosh i've been writing a bit lately! Don't expect this to keep up, though. My teachers seem to think it would be a good idea to swamp m with homework, and my mum's birthday is coming up soon. Sorry, rambling again!**

 **Kisses, Pandora xox**


	2. Chapter 2- Blackmail

Part 2

Dick waltzed into the lounge room where Artemis was reading a book. It was a soppy romance, but Robin didn't need to know that. He rounded the couch and stared into her grey eyes with a creepy little smirk on his sharp face.  
"Hello, Arty!" he grinned. She scowled at the nickname.  
"I've told you, little bird, don't call me that or face extreme pain," she snarled, wanting to get back to her romance. It was quite... explicit, and exciting. Her response made him smile even bigger,  
"Oh Arty. I'll call you what I want," he said. Artemis looked at him. He knew something, if one would judge him by his smug tone.  
"No, you won't if you want to have children in the future." She turned back to her book. Whatever he thought he had, it probably wasn't very important. She missed Robin's smile falter, just a little, and be hitched up in a hurry. He decided to tell her.  
"I know who you liiiiiike, I know who you have a crushhhhh on!" he sang loudly, revelling in the clear panic in her eyes and face. She tried to school her features into an unconcerned mask, but it was too late. He had seen it.

"If you tell a soul, Boy Blunder, I swear to God-" she ended her sentence with a violent hand movement. His eyes widened a fraction. He knew she would do that and much more. He smiled and cocked a finger, telling her to come closer. Daring her . She stood up and walked over to stand next to the small boy.

"I won't tell a soul, Arty. But you have to do something in return..." he whispered in her ear. She shivered. His voice was deep and menacing.  
"What is it, Robin?" she whispered. He leaned in and spoke softly.  
"This is what you need to do..."

Wally was starving. He had just had a training session with Superboy (that he lost by the hair on his head) and he needed to regain his strength.  
He ran into the kitchen and glanced to the lounge room and froze. There was his best friend, and the annoying girl he might possibly have a tiny crush on, whispering into each others ears, looking very intimate. He saw on the couch a book splayed out on the green fabric. He knew that book, it was that popular romance novel he caught Arty reading yesterday. Wally stared. Dick knew that he liked her. Yet here he was. Clearly flirting with her. In a rage, Wally ran out.  
"Too far, Dick. Too far." He whispered to himself. The bird flirted with Artemis quite a bit. Wally didn't think she noticed, or cared, he thought they had a brother-sister relationship. He guessed he thought wrong.

It was later the next day, when Wally was eating breakfast, that he saw the Artemis again. She walked in to the kitchen, head held high, wearing... Wally gulped and his throat went dry. A black bra and underwear. He choked on his breakfast, and felt Dick hit his back. The archer swept past the two boys, and grabbed a bowl of cereal. Filling the bowl with milk, she sauntered past them into the lounge room, were she turned on the tv.

It was at that moment that M'gaan walked in.  
"Sorry guys! I had to go get Connor from training-" she stopped as she spotted the archer. Then Connor walked into her.  
"What are you wearing, Artemis?" the Martian asked in a confused tone. The blond didn't look at her.  
"Robin." was all she said. Realization hit everyone. Wally sped over to the mortified teen. Trying very hard to not look at her, he struck up conversation.  
"Sooo, what did he have on you?"  
She sighed and tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.  
"He knows who I have a crush on," she admitted. The redhead looked at her funny. She thought he didn't believe he, but in reality, he was kinda disappointed.  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
There was silence for a moment, before the speedster interrupted it.  
"Y'know, when Rob found out my crush, I have to sing 'I will always Love you' to Batman," He said conversationally. Artemis couldn't help it, she laughed. He raspy morning voice filled up the room, and the rest of the team glanced their way. Robin looked delighted.  
"Puuuurfect," he murmured. M'gaan, who was closest, looked inquisitorially at him.  
"I ship it," he explained, leaving her more confused than ever. Zatanna, who had just walked in at that moment, high-fived the bird and continued on to explain 'shipping' to the green skinned girl.

So in the end, Artemis went nearly two hours without hitting Wally, who in turn, went two hours without hitting on every girl in sight. They then watched Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, and discovered they both loved Alan Rickman, and both thought Draco was 'the hot bad boy in school'. Oddly enough, it was Wally who said this, making Artemis laugh so hard she fell off the couch. Robin flittered in here and there, thinking about how awesome he was to have gotten is OTP back on track, and generally an awesome day was had by all.

Okily dokily! I'll try to steer clear of Romance for the next chappie! Please vote and comment!

Kisses, Rockabillie123 😚 ❤


	3. Chapter 3- Twister Terror

Part 3 TNIIT

The team was lounging around the mountain, bored out of their skulls, so when Wally sped in with a Twister board, how could they say no? Kaldur got stuck reading out from the spinner- not that he minded- and the first four people were up. Dick acted as presenter.

"And on our first round, we have long time tied champion with Robin, Artemis Crock!" he said in a booming voice.

"And as well as our champion, we have Wally West! M'gaan M'orzz aaand Connor Kent! Please give our competitors a big round of applause, folks! " he said into the empty room. Over off the side of the training area, Wolf lifted him massive head and barked once, before going back to sleep.

"Left foot green," said Kaldur in his calm voice. Everyone complied.

"Right hand red," he said. There was silence.

"This is boring," declared Robin in a loud voice, and ran off to leave the team to get tangled in each other.

"Left hand blue."

"Right hand yellow,"

Wally groaned at shifted as Artemis rested her leg on his back. The bored silence was interrupted by none other than P!nk. Or at least, her music

 _"Raise your glass, if you are wrong, in all the right ways,_

 _All my underdogs, we will never be, never be any thing but loud, and nitty gritty,_

 _Dirty, little freaks!_ "

Robin walked back into the room, singing along with the pop star and holding plastic cups of water. Their eyes widened when they realised what he was going to do. Superboy spoke up first.

"I'm out. I'm not gonna let a crazy bird put cups of water on me." He said in his strong voice. Robin looked at the remaining three with a grin.

"Artemis, do you really want to lose the title of current champion, because of a little water?" he taunted her, and she scoffed.

"Please, Boy Blunder. I used to train with cups of water, it's Baywatch you wanna watch out for." She smirked, shooting a glance and the redheaded speedster who was having trouble staying upright, his back bending under the weight of Artemis's leg.

"C'mon, Wally! Do you really want to lose to Arty?" Robin said cajoling him. He hurried on before Artemis could yell at him.

"And M'gaan, it's an Earth thing! And c'mon, when you get into it, you'll have the time of your life." He said, placing the plastic cups of water onto their quivering bodies. One on Wally's butt, one on Artemis's upper back, and two on each of M'gaan's legs.

"Let the Twister Games Begin!" he sheered, turning the music up.

They felt intoxicated from the adrenaline of the athletics and the added danger of the cups. M'gaan dropped out, and Robin and Kaldur took their place. Dick hadn't forsworn the problem of Aqualad with water. The Atlantean won that round.

They played for the rest of the day, only spotting Red Tornado once. It wasn't till Batman walked in on Robin and Wally in a... compromising position did they 'sober up', so to speak.

"It wasn't like that, Bats! We're playing Twister! Please don't kill me," he finished with a whisper, seeming to shrink into the floor where they had fallen after Batman arrived and killed the music.

"Do not let it happen again." He said curtly and walked over to the Zeta tubes.

"Batman B16,"

There was an awkward silence after he left, till the bird interrupted it. Again.

"I say, Dance off!" he sung cheerfully. The team groaned. Robin was most definitely high on sugar. He ran off into the lounge room to turn on the Wii. The others trooped after him, knowing it would be a while before the sugar would wear off, and they could leave the bird crashed on the couch. Until then,

There was a Justice Dance off.

Sorrrryyy, kinda weak ending there. Please vote and comment, any constructive critism or even complimennts are much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4-Trust is a fragile thing

Part 4

The Team was gathered in the meeting room. Batman and Black Canary were there, and Red Tornado was stationed outside the door. Kaldur was standing next to Batman, and Robin was on the Dark Knight's other side. M'gaan and Connor were sitting next to each other but so close that the Martian was practically on his lap. Zatanna was watching the couple with a vaguely jealous look as she painted her nails. Wally was eating a bowl of fruit and a Snickers bar. The room was silent till Batman's gravelly voice filled it.

"I'm sure your wondering why we called this meeting on such short notice. I'm also sure you are wondering where your missing teammate is. We apologise for the secrecy, but we had to make sure Artemis wasn't aware we were going behind her back." He was met with a slightly stunned silence.

"What is so bad that Artemis can't hear?" Wally spoke up. He had stopped eating and was staring at the caped crusade.

"That's what we wish to talk about." Batman growled at the teenager. Robin shared a look with Kaldur and they both tensed, ready to step in if necessary.

"Artemis is our teammate. Whatever you can tell us, you should be able to tell her," Wally argued, his cheeks reddening slightly, a sure sign of anger.

"She hasn't been entirely honest with us." Came the cold reply. They seemed unaware they had an audience. Wally had gotten to his feet and was glaring at Batman. Everyone's heads swung to him. It was like watching a tennis match.

"Like you're one to talk about honesty, Bats." Wally shot back.

"Be quiet, Kid so I can finish the briefing." Batman said, sick of their game. Robin placed a small hand on the red-heads shoulder and muttered to him,  
"You might want to hear what he had to say."

Wally glared at the whole room and threw himself into his chair and Robin moved to stand back next to his mentor.  
Two screens were pulled up, a recording of the Team's recent mission and what looked like a security camera of Artemis's room in the mountain.

Wally couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Is that her bedroom? Why the hell do you have a camera in her room?!" he yelled, voicing everyone's thoughts. Connor muttered angrily and M'gaan was staring at Batman with her eyes wide, confused at the lack of trust. Zatanna had stopped painting her nails and was glaring at the bat. Kaldur looked uncomfortable, but Robin was as unreadable as always. He sent M'gaan a look and she gave a barely perceptible nod. Her voice rang out in the Team's heads.

" _Link established."_  
His friends voices tumbled into his head, angry and confused and Robin winced.  
 _"Guys, please calm down. Just hear what Bats has to say."_ He pleaded.  
 _"Do we have no privacy here?"_ Connor growled  
 _"Artemis is our friend, how come you don't trust her?"_ M'gaan sounded hurt, betrayed. Robin felt his gut twist.  
 _"She's not telling us something!"_ he tried to explain.  
 _"Says the only one hiding his eyes,"_ Wally snorted. His anger and mistrust radiated off of him.

" _That... that's different."_ Robin could feel his resistance weakening, but before Wally could reply they were interrupted by an outsider.

"Team? Did you here what Batman said?" Black Canary called. The teens snapped out of their private argument to face the blond woman.

"Sorry, Canary." M'gaan apologised for the team and Canary sighed.

"He said that Artemis has been acting a little off lately. Have you noticed?" she sounded annoyed at their inattentiveness. Her words were met by an uncomfortable silence. She nodded to herself.  
"I see. And you did nothing about her strange mood?"  
Silence, again.

"Mmhm. Well, judging from this video, she's been sneaking for almost two weeks. She leaves around 10:30 and come back around 12. Nearly two hours. These late nights has taken a toll on her performance, as you can see from your most recent mission. Were it not for Kid's quick thinking, she would be in the infirmary right now." Canary informed the team.

They were silent, but the shock was showing on their faces. The adults took advantage of their silence an continued.

"We want you to follow her when she leaves tonight. Report back to us when you come home. That will be all." Batman dismissed them so suddenly that the team stood there even after Canary and Batman had left the room. Little did the heroes know that a fierce mental argument was underway.

" _If this is true, then Artemis has been lying and keeping secrets from us. That's no better than the secret cameras."_ Connor yelled mentally.

" _She has the right to her secrets, Connor."_ Zatanna chastened.

" _But these secrets are potentially endangering her team,"_ Kaldur reminded them, finally participating in the 'discussion'.  
 _"I thought_ we were friends," M'gaan's voice was soft, her misery and confusion overwhelming through the mindlink.  
 _"I think the real question is are we going to follow her?"_ Robin said loudly. Everyone stared at him.  
 _"I want to know what she refuses to tell us. For the sake of the Team."_ Zatanna said determinately.  
 _"If she doesn't want to tell us, then we shouldn't pry."_ M'gaan argued.

" _I don't care. It won't help either way. How can we know we can trust her?"_ Connor grumbled. His girlfriend put a green hand on him knee comfortingly. She knew it took him a lot to trust others, and when he did, to have that trust broken? He was feeling hurt, she could feel the emotion coming of him. A violent undercurrent of anger, as always could be felt beneath the betrayal.

" _Yes, I think we should. I believe that whatever she is doing could have some terrible results, should this continue."_ Kaldur put in his opinion  
 _"As someone on her team, yes. But as her friend..."_ Robin trailed off. Everyone looked at Wally. A deep scowl was on his face, anger etched in his features.

"She had our trust, and by lying she broke it. I think we need to find out what she's hiding." he said out loud, voice echoing. With his part said he ran out of the room, gone before anyone could follow. Kaldur sighed.

"So it's settled. Tonight, we follow Artemis."

Oooh! Cliffhanger! Kinda. Sorry, cliffhangers are sortof new for me. Soz not soz😈😇 Please comment ideas for updates as I'm kinda lost. I'll see you later!

Kisses, Bibalee_B09

Ps please vote and comment, my little wilderbeasts!


	5. Chapter 5- Trust is a fragile thing 2

Part 5

"M'gaan, link us up,"

 _"Link established."_ M'gaan's sweet voice was serious as it echoed throughout the Team's heads. Instantly, everyone was bombarded by their friends strong emotions and thoughts. The air was filled with tension as they waited.

It was late, nearly ten forty and still, Artemis hadn't shown up. The Team were placed strategically, M'gaan and Robin near the window, and the rest of them spread out at the foot of the mountain, watching. The silence was eerie. They were beginning to get restless, doubt plaguing their minds.

 _"Are we sure we want to do this?"_ Zatanna queried, her unsure voice startling the rest of them out of their thoughts.

 _"You were fine with it a few hours ago_ ," Robin answered, but he too was conflicted. The ongoing lack of movement was not only boring, but meant that the Team might of had a fight with the League members over nothing.

 _"I know, I know, but... I can't help but feel... I don't know. Like a liar? Untrustworthy? Like-like a traitor? Take your pick."_ The magician responded, voicing all their thoughts.

 _"Perhaps it was a false alarm,"_ Kaldur said, unwilling to call it a night but noting the toll it was taking on the Teams mental well-being.

 _"Wait! She's coming out!"_ Robin called.  
 _"She's heading your way, Kaldur!"_ M'gaan warned. The sudden change was electric. The heroes unfurled from their stationary positions like flowers, silent and watchful.

Artemis's dark shape crept from the black shadows of Mount Justice. The Team followed her moves as their teammate ran towards the brightly lit town a mile away.

((AN: zero idea how far the town actually is, but if my memory serves, it's not far. Sorry if it's wildly inaccurate!))

 _"M'gaan, have youu got eyes in the sky?"_ Robin asked as they stealthily ran in the shadows, concealed from the archer.

M'gaan confirmed her position with a slight mental nod.

 _"Kid, run ahead, follow the path she's on and report back if you find anything."_ Aqualad ordered. The read head, donned in black stealth wear, nodded and sped off.

Artemis ran for a good fifteen minutes, dodging through the brush as she veered off the path and leaping over logs. She seemed awfully familiar with her surroundings. Kid had returned with the knowledge that they were going off road, so to speak and was running alongside his friends. M'gaan kept a mental watch on Artemis, in case she noted their presence

Suddenly, she stopped. In the middle of a clearing, enclosed in trees was a warehouse. It was not very large, as far as warehouses go, but it looked like it could comfortably hold several medium-sized trucks in it's dark insides. It looked abandonded, but considering the distance from the town, it's derelict state was to be expected.

 _"Robin, is there any information on buildings in this area?"_ Kaldur asked, his voice breaking the mental silence.

 _"None on the grid, and it's not easy to hide a building from the cyber world."_ Robin replied, the light from his special wrist computor throwing his face into sharp relief in the dark as the otheres watched the dark figure up ahead.

 _"What is she doing?"_ Zatanna asked, confusion in her voice.

Across from them, only fifty feet away, their friend walked up to the large warehouse doors. She glanced furtively around and M'gaan threw up a mental barrier, protecting them from her sight. The blond seemed satisfied with her safety and looked away.

 _"Nice trick, M'gaan!"_ Robin mentally cheered. Connor smiled warmly at the Martian and she blushed.

 _"Tha-thank you. My uncle J'onn has been working with me on that technique for some time."_ She said, cheeks still pink from the compliment.

 _"Look!"_ Wally, who had remained quiet throughout the trip called roughly, anger as grating as Connor's vibrated through the air.

Artemis's fist knocked against the door in a complicated pattern, the sharp crack of knuckles on wood filled the cold night. There was a pregnant pause, and the Team watched avidly.

Suddenly, the double doors opened, revealing a small man. He was dressed in a suit, which, on closer inspection, was crumpled and stained. His oily hair was smoothed back, clearly in an attempt to hide his shiny bald patch. His skin was the colour of off milk and his darting eyes made one uneasy. The man beckoned Artemis into the building, head and eyes scannning the premises. The pair disappeared and the doors closed.

 _"Superboy, can you hear what they are saying?"_ Robin demanded, his voice urgent.

 _"Yeah, but you might want to get closer- they keep dropping in and out of my hearing range."_

 _"Copy that, Superboy."_

With a whish of his cape, Robin scuttled forward, keeping into the shadows. With a nod from Aqualad, the rest of the Team spread out, surrounding the warehouse.

 _"I'm counting seven heat signatures inside, including the man we saw and Artemis. Another four out here. Supes, get in closer and listen."_ Robin counted off, reading his holowatch.

Superboy grunted in acknowledgement as he listened in to the conversation. The security was quite lax and it only took a few seconds for all the guards to be rounded up, unconcious.

 _"M'gaan, your're up."_ Robin said, gesturing to their stationary captives. The Martian's eyes glowed green as she scanned their minds.

 _"They work for Jeremy Gralin, a criminal information broker. He is well known throughout the crimminal world. But they don't know why Artemis is here. She's only come a few times."_

A silence followed M'gaan's words as they processed the information. Kaldur was the first to speak up.

 _"This certinaly begs the question, where has she been going for the last two weeks, if not here?"_

Artemis swallowed nervously as she followed the greasy crimminal deeper into the dark warehouse.

"You said you had some solid information about Sportsmaster's next job," she called to him. They paused next to a small desk that was covered in papers and looked well used.

"I was thinking, 'Jeremy old boy,' I thought, 'Why does this young girl want information on Sportsmaster?'" The little man pondered outloud, ignoring Artemis's growing aggression. His voice was smooth and as sly as a snake.

"You find information on targets, you don't investigate your clients." Artemis argued, angry but a small, hard ball of anxiety was forming in her stomach.

"Of course, m' dear, of course. But I considered you a potential threat! And you are. Working with the Justice League and their little pets! My my, what _would_ your father say?!" He said in mock horror.

"This has nothing to do with the League. This is personal and I'm paying you well. Now, do you have any information on Sportsmaster's next hit?" She demanded, resting a hand causually on the knife strapped to her thigh.

Gralin's counterance changed abruplty.

"Fine, I don't tend to take sides anyway," Artemis snorted at this. "I do, actually have some info. Friday, S.T.A.R. labs. Some bio-weapon. That's all I know. Now pay and get out!" he finished with a yell.

Artemis chuckled darkly.  
"I don't think so." With a fluid movement, she yanked an arrow off her back and shook her bow out. Lining up, she let a net arrow fly.

"Now sit tight, and the police will come. Ta ta!" With a mocking wave, she walked out of the warehouse, a spring in her step. She stepped out the door...  
And was met by the furious and betrayed looks of her teammates.

"Hello, Artemis." Robin said, his voice dark and emotionless.

She froze and stared in confusion and horror. Zatanna almost felt sorry for her, but the overwealming evidence to her guilt was too much.

"I-I can explain," she stuttered, eys darting from face to face.

"You most definatly will." Said Kaldur, the disapointment plain in his voice and expression.

"And make it fast." Growled Connor.

It was interesting to see the pale colour Artemis turned, Zatanna noticed idley. The cacophany of voices in her head were so loud that the magician's own thoughts were swept away nearly as soon as they were formed.

 _"I thought we could trust her..."_  
 _"What was she thinking?"_  
 _"...Liar..."_  
 _"Unbelievable."_  
 _"We can never trust her again."_  
 _"...Meeting with a crimminal..."_  
One lone voice stood out amongst the background sounds. One so filled with anger that Zatanna physically recoiled.

 _"I hate her. Look at her, pretending she's so innocent. I trusted her, I let her into my life. Now look what she's done. Hope she never comes back."_

Zatanna searched for the owner to the voice.

Wally.

She knew that there was something between Wally and Artemis- hell, even M'gaan knew! But if their relationship could recover from this...

"Please! Guys, listen to me. It's not as bad as you think!" Artemis pleaded. With a nod, Kaldur quietened the Team.

"I needed to find Sportsmaster. He recently... attempted to convince me to join him in his jobs and didn't take it well when I declined. He threatened my mum. I had to find him, and when I did, I was planning to tell the League so we could take him down once and for all.

"Please believe me. I knew that it takes a crimminal to catch a crimminal, so that's why I came to Jeremy Gralin." Artemis finished her fast paced speech to draw a breath. There was a silence, but inside the Team's heads a full blown fight was occuring.

 _"She is telling the truth," Connor said._  
 _"Doesn't matter! She still lied to us!"_ Wally yelled.

 _"But for a good reason,"_ reminded Kaldur.

"Why did he threaten _your_ family? How did he even know about your family? And why did he want _you_ to join him?" M'gaan questioned, concern written across her face.

Wally snorted, standing apart from the circle he glared.  
"I'm sensing plot holes."

Artemis was growing more frantic as the questions continued.

"Look, I didn't want to tell you, but it looks like your not going to believe me if I don't," Artemis said with a defeated tone. The Team shared glances at her change of demeanor.

 _"What is she talking about?"_

 _"Rob? What's she going on about?"_ Their voices echoed around their minds

 _"What other secrets is she hiding?"_

CAN I GET A CLIFF-HANGER?!

Sorry! But I swear on my life the update won't take as long this time! I'm going to go watch TV.

Kisses, Bibalee_B09


	6. Chapter 6- Trust is a fragile thing 3

Part 6

The Team watched Artemis warily as she lowered herself to the ground. There was a silent pause as she collected herself

"Hurry up," snarled Connor.

"Calm down, I'm getting there." She replied wearily, but her voice had some of her old annoyance and snark. Her audience remained silent and she cleared her throat.

"Ok. So Sportsmaster is a long term enemy of Green Arrow. He works with the League of Assassins and he's bested Arrow on multiple occasions. This caused a ton of hurt feelings and egos."

"So?" Wally said aggresively. Artemis silenced him with a look and continued as if uninterrupted.

"Here's where I come in. Having... past experiences with Sportsmaster, Oliver asked me to find anything and everything I could on the villian. He wanted this to remain between the two of us, because... well, you see how you reacted. Besides, Batman would of said it was Green Arrow's responsibility- despite, I'm sure, having done the same thing with Robin."

Said bird shifted uncomfortably a the mention of his name.

"So there's why I've been sneaking out for the past two weeks and there's why I didn't tell you. I'm sorry."

The following silence was excrutiating for the archer. She knew that her teammates were discussing the situation through the mind link , and the lack of confirmation was frustrating. Finally, someone spoke up. Zatanna.

"Is Green Arrow's real name Oliver?!" She exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the magician.

"Hello Megan! Zatanna's the only one on the Team who doesn't know who Green Arrow is." M'gaan said, saying what everyone already knew.

"No shit, Shelock." Someone muttered, probably Robin.

"Hey, guys? Concentrate?" Called Artemis, snapping her fingers.

"I'm calling Green Arrow now." Alerted Robin. Everyone crowded around the bird as dial tones came from his holowatch.

"Hi, Robin. Is there a problem?" Oliver Queen's deep voice came out from the device. Artemis spoke up before Robin could respond.

"Hey, Ollie. They found out about my mission. " She said, her voice exhausted and annoyed. The person on the other side was silent for a moment.

"Well, shit."

"Yup."

"How'd they take it?"

"Exactly how I said they would."

"Ah. How are you?"

"Fine. A little annoyed I couldn't tell them, and I blame you for that, but fine." Artemis joked. As the mentor and the protege talked, the Team shared glances and continued the conversation in their minds.

 _"C'mon guys, she had a classified mission, it makes sense that she couldn't let us in on it." Robin argued._

 _"You and the Bats can do that but that's not how this team works!"_ Yelled Wally, the sting of betrayal was sharp with him. Others were less sure of their take on the situation.

 _"She clearly wanted to tell us, and she was just following orders,"_ M'gaan disagreed heatedly, supporting her friend.

 _"Guys, stop arguing, it won't get us anywhere!"_ Robin's frustrated voice was ignored.

 _"It was wrong, certinly, but it would apear the true cause for this distress is Green Arrow."_ Kaldur put in, calm as always.

Zatanna piped up amongst the clamour.  
 _"I don't really hold much of a strong opinion on this, but I will say that Artemis is our friend and she has proved herself time and time again. If anyone deserves our trust and a second chance, it's her."_

 _"She needs to prove her loyalty. Help catch Sportsmaster with us using the intel that creep provided,"_ Connor disagreed, earning a disaproving look from his green girlfriend.

 _"Connor, she has proved her loylty a hundred times over!"_

 _"Clearly, she has other loyalties."_

 _"To her mentor! Someone she should be able to keep secrets for!"_

 _"There shouldn't be any secrets!"_

 _"Look who's talking, Superboy!"_

The rest of the team stopped as the fighting couple dominated the mind link. Still next to Robin, Artemis was talking to Green Arrow, debriefing him on her mission. Sensing the change in atmosphere, she looked up. M'gaan had abandoned the mind link and was arguing with Connor out loud. Artemis hung up on Green Arrow with a hurried goodbye.

"Connor, it isn't your place to decide whether or not she's trustworthy!"

"And it's yours? M'gaan, you don't even know what she traded for that intel on Sportsmaster!"

"I-" M'gaan paused and looked at the archer. Aqualad took the oportunity and stepped in.

"Enough! It solves nothing to squabble amongst ourselves. We will go back and debrief with Batman. Perhaps we will run an interferance with Sportsmaster's job on Friday. Head back to the mountain." He commanded with an air that brooked no arguments. Grumbling, the Team turned and started walking to the dark shadow on the black night sky that was Mount Justice.

The walk back was silent, even the mind link was down and everyone was left to their own thoughts.  
Connor and M'gaan were ignoring each other, and their individual anger radiated off of them. Zatanna was exhasted and annoyed with her team's lack of faith in their friend. Robin was conflicted, but not in the mood to discuss it. Wally was less irate than before, but it was replaced with a cold disapointment that, even though it wasn't directed at him, Robin found nearly painful. Kaldur was thoughtful, but obviously refused to take sides. The Atlantean had a strong moral code about following orders.

And Artemis. She was, to put it simply, overwealmed. Fear, self-ritiousness, guilt, sheepishness, all those conflicting emotions swirled around inside of her, making her feel like she would throw up.

What felt like hours later, but in reality was probably only fourty minutes, they arrived at the entrance to Mount Justice. The computor announced their appearance and the Team were met by several members of the League. Batman, Red Tornado, Black Canary and Green Arrow watched them as the last member of the Team came through the door. Batman was the first to speak, his gravelly voice filled with dark anger.

"Explain."

"...And we returned to the mountain, along with some questions of our own." Finished Aqualad. The members of the League were silent and M'gaan stifled a yawn-after all, it was past three in the morning. Batman noted this, and the exhastion in the protege's eyes.

"We will continue this discussion in the morning, along with what to do about the intel on Sportsmaster. In the mean time, go get some rest, you look like you need it." The Dark Knight dismissed them and the teens stumbled out of the room and straight into their beds. All fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows, depite their nagging worries, save one blond archer. Her eyes, while closed, only leaked tears when she was sure no one would spot them.

The next morning was met with growls of annoyance and covers pulled over heads as Canary's voice echoed over the PA.

 **"A meeting will be held at 9, eat breakfast and go to the Briefing room. I repeat, meeting at 9 in the Briefing Room. Thank you."**

Sure enough, at 9:00 on the dot, the Team met with the Batman, Green Arrow, Black Canary, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter. Their faces were grave and the air was heavy. Artemis had large purple bags under her eyes and her hands were shaking slightly.

"We have come to a decision of what to do with the information on Sportsmaster. Two Justice League members will take care of him. We believe you are all to involved in this and Canary wants to spend a few days doing counselling sessions with the entire team."

A collective groan rose from the teenagers and the resident archer seemed to shrink into herself. Everyone resolutly ignored her, not letting their eyes stray onto the girl except M'gaan who gently clasped her green hand in Artemis's milky coffee coloured one.

"We are unsure, however, how best to punish Artemis. Green Arrow is also facing retribution by the League for this infraction. We think," Batman paused and nodded at the League members in attendance for emphasise, "That it would be best for the Team to decide Artemis's fate."

The silence following Batman's gravelly voice was louder than any bomb Artemis had faced. Louder still than when her father would yell at her for failing some test. But this silence, it scared her more than her father ever could.

"Can we have a few minutes?" Robin asked out loud, his usually joking voice serious as Batman's. With a nod from said mentor, the Team filed out into the lounge room while Artemis waited in the training room that doubled as a mission briefing space.

Oliver broke the second silence.

"Me and Dinah have got somewhere to be in an hour. I'm sorry, Bats but it's non-negotiable."

Batman nodded, intent on a screen showing a map of S.T.A.R. labs.

Green Arrow glanced at him, shaking his head and walked over to Artemis.

"Good luck, Arty. If it goes badly, well, you always have a place with us." he comforted her like she was a child, but she didn't mind. Much.

"Don't call me Arty, Ollie. And thanks, for everything." She said, her voice light, but holding a deeper meaning. Arrow nodded his blond head and winked. Black Canary came over and put a hand on Artemis's shoulder - a meaningful goodbye- and the two superheroes walked out of the mountain, followed minutes later by Martian Manhunter. Only Artemis, Batman and Red Tornado remained.

Ten minutes had passed till the Team reappeared. They seemed more... relaxed was the only word that Artemis could think of. Even Wally looked more calm. Kaldur stepped forward.

"We have come to a decision." He announced, his deep voice echoing throughout the room. The archer could feel hope rising in her stomach, but she quenched it instantly.

"Taking into account that Artemis lied to us and the League, went behind our backs and in turn endangered us without knowledge of why, we think the conclusion we have drawn is fair.

"Artemis will be suspended from missions for a week, and in that time should perhaps train to improve herself on the field. She will be assigned more patrols on Happy Harbour and with Green Arrow, should he see fit. Added to this, she will have extra training sessions with League members when Black Canary is absent. However, she will not be expelled from the Team, as she is a valuable asset, and a good friend. This is our punishment, and we think it is justified."

Artemis let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Tears sprung up in her eyes and she furiously scrubbed them away. Though the sentence was large, she was incredibly relieved. The Team grinned at her reaction, and even Connor and Wally's stern faces broke to reveal a small smile.

"I agree that the penlty for her infraction is just. Good on you for taking ahold of the situation. Dismissed." Batman rewarded. The Team left the room and when the door shut behind them, Artemis cleared her throat to gain attention.

"Guys, I just want to say, thank you. I know I deserved worse, even though my intentions were good, and I owe you guys one." she paused and looked at her friends faces, settling on Wally's.  
"And I'm so, so sorry. Never again, I promise. No more secrets."

The speedster watched her as M'gaan swallowed Artemis in a hug. Her grey eyes stayed on him, begging for forgiveness. He nodded and smiled. It was like the sun coming out from a cloud. She grinned to and hugged M'gaan back.

All was well. Their trust shared between them all was frayed and streached, and it would take time to heal, but... they had forgiven her. Connor gave her a large smile and told her 'don't ever do that again.' and Robin jumped on her back in a weird kind of hug, Kaldur rested his long fingered hand on her shoulder and Zatanna wrapped her arms around her along with M'gaan. Wally waited a moment before pulling her into a short, warm hug too.

She grinned into his shoulder, but a small part of her mind repeated what she had said.

 _No more secrets..._

With a sigh, she pulled back.

"There's one more thing I haven't told you guys. About my family..."


	7. Chapter 7- The Final Truth

Chapter 7

 _All was well. Their trust shared between them all was frayed and streached, and it would take time to heal, but... they had forgiven her. Connor gave her a large smile and told her 'don't ever do that again.' and Robin jumped on her back in a weird kind of hug, Kaldur rested his long fingered hand on her shoulder and Zatanna wrapped her arms around her along with M'gaan. Wally waited a moment before pulling her into a short, warm hug too._

 _She grinned into his shoulder, but a small part of her mind repeated what she had said._

 _No more secrets..._

 _With a sigh, she pulled back._

 _"There's one more thing I haven't told you guys. About my family..."_

Artemis paused again, revelling in the sweet bliss of ignorance. She could laugh, tell a joke, brush it off or just lie and say ' _nothing'._ But she knew better. Her mind flew back to Halloween. Harm and his sister, Greta.

 _S_ _ecrets don't stay buried_.

Zatanna's voice rolled in her mind, her voice ghostly in Artemis's memory. Her own voice rang over the magician's.

 _Take a deep breath. It's not like you're telling your only friends a secret that could destroy your friendship o anything. Deep breath. Calm._ _Now, tell them the truth._

 _"_ I- my family, they're... complicated." Artemis turned away from her friends confused faces to pull up a screen. On it were pictures, pictures of her dad, her mom, her sister. Records, birth certificates, aliases, video footage, photos, everything.

"My mother, Paula Crock, was the assassin Huntress. After she was rendered paraplegic and spending a six years in jail, she retired from the assasin game and looked after me, a replacement for my pathetic excuse for a father."  
Artemis paused for breath and chanced a glance at he teammates. Their expressions... she looked back to the screen and steeled herself to continue. Her hands shook as she swiped her mom's information to the side and brought up her father's.

"My father, Lawrence Crock, AKA Sportsmaster. Not much to say on him that you don't already know. He raised me to be the perfect little killer, virtully torturing me and Jade in an effort to be better, more efficient.

"That brings me to my sister, Jade, AKA Cheshire." A sharp intake of breath came from M'gaan. Artemis closed her eyes to stop the tears from spilling over. Her voice was raspy and uneven as she tried not to sob. You could hear a pin drop in the room, yet she plowed on, her voice steadying with a deep, calming breath.

"My sister left me with Lawrence after my mom got locked in prison. She became Cheshire and worked for the League of Shadows. She threatened to reveal to you that my family were -are- crimminals on my first mission, that's why I let her go. I couldn't -still can't- imagine how badly that would go down.

" I'm sorry. This was a really big secret, and you had the right to know. I felt like we should get it all out in the open. I did promise, no more secrets. That's why Sportsmaster was trying to recruit me again, and-"

Artemis's words were lost in a flurry of red hair and green skin. For a second, the archer thought M'gaan had attacked her and she tensed but quickly realised the Martian was... hugging her?

"Artemis, we don't care. Besides...we kind of already knew."

"What?!"

Robin stepped forward, slightly shamefaced, but not guilty.

"Batman and Green Arrow knew before they recruited you. Naturally, I hacked into Batman's security to get more info on you. The others, well. Kaldur?"  
The Atlantean stepped forward.

"Connor, Red Arrow and I had our suspicians. The signs were all there, we just had to decipher them. We did not tell M'gaan and Zatanna due to certain... events," the problem with the mole, Artemis thought.

" ...and therefore they were only made aware a few weeks ago. We are sorry, but we were not sure how to put it to you." Kaldur expained, his calm voice soothing Artemis's frayed nerves.

"Wow. So I had secret, and you guys knew, but I didn't know you knew so I thought you didn't know, but the whole time you were clever little detectives and knew everything all along." Artemis marveled.

"Yeah... when you put it like that it sounds a _lot_ more confusing than it actually was." M'gaan giggled. A comfortable silence filled the air.

"Group hug?" Zatanna asked, tone deadly serious but a grin spread across her face. Everyone laughed and grabbed each other in a happy, messy bundle of love and limbs. Artemis couldn't stop smiling, especially when Wally gave her a light peck on the cheek.

"Doesn't change anything between us." he breathed into her ear. Over his shoulder, M'gaan and Connor were kissing.

Suddenly reckless, she pulled him off of her shoulder and planted a big, sloppy kiss on his mouth. Their first kiss together. She smiled against his lips -their teammates catcalls (Robin) and 'awws' (Zatanna and M'gaan) and uncomfortable silences and shuffling (Connor and Kaldur) faded into the background and only one thought ran through her mind. The words that she could never previously apply to her life, but now, surrounded with her friends, all her secrets gone and kissing the boy she might possibly love, it fitted exactly.

 _P_ _erfect._

Ok. So cheesy, not very clever and VERY short, but c'mon... Spitfire!

Also, thank you 7h1n9 for commenting, that was super quick!

-Pandora


	8. Chapter 8- Team Texts

Chapter 9

So this is a new idea and write easy to write so I thought I'd whip it up for a little something. Have fun!

WARNING: MILD COARSE LANGUAGE

Includes  
\- Wally AKA Kid Flash

\- Dick Grayson AKA Robin

\- Roy Harper AKA Red Arrow

\- M'gaan M'orzz AKA Miss Martian

\- Artemis Crock AKA Artemis

\- Connor Kent AKA Superboy

\- Zatanna Zatara AKA Zatanna (does she actually have a superhero name?!)

(Btw, the girl Skylar threat is an OC from a friend on Wattpad, just if you are wondering)

Dick: Wally

Dick: Wally

Dick: wally

Dick: wally pick up

Dick: walllly

Wally: WHAT IM IN CLASS!

Dick: You're in big trouble Wallace

Wally: WTH dude? Why ru even texting me? Why would i be in trouble?

Dick: You're texting in school. Get off your phone and go back to Shakespeare!

Wally: i hate you so much

Dick: Love you too! :)

M'gaan: Artemis, you're friend and I trust you to be honest. Can I ask for some boy advice?

Artemis: uh yeah? How come you aren't asking Zee?

M'gaan: I already did, but I still want to ask you.

Artemis: wow, ok. I'm not good with boys tho

M'gaan: It's ok! ;) I need to know how to stop Wally from licking me! Like, it was nice and flattering at first, but now I'm with Connor having another guy constantly and obviously acting like that is just a bit, y'know...

Artemis: please dear God tell me that was an auto correct...please...

M'gaan: haha oops! *liking. XD

Artemis: ohhh good. Urgh now i can't get it out of my mind _

M'gaan: haha what's the big deal though? Like its kinda gross, but your kinda overreacting. :) Do you like him or something?!

Artemis: uhh... it's an earth thing Megs. Btw, I DON'T like Baywatch!

Roy: did you hide my bow wally?

Wally: what? No! I haven't done that in ages!

Roy: 2 words. Last. Week.

Wally: ahh yes. 'Twas a good week. But no, i really didn't

Wally: while I've got u tho, have you seen my Justice League action figures? I haven't seen them all day

Roy: ... action figures? Really? Nerd. You live with some of them, yet you still have action figures.

Roy: but no, i haven't. Did Dick take them?

Wally: urgh probably. Actually, could he have hidden your bow too?

Roy: ... oh, bird boy's dead

Wally: you want a hand to achieve that objective?

Roy: it would be my pleasure

************************  
Wally: dude, so i heard you've got a girlfriend?

Dick: Depends, why are you asking?

Wally: Cause ur younger than me and u have a girlfriend while i don't!

Dick: What can I say, girls love me!

Wally: sure sure, keep telling yourself that. What's her name?

Dick: Skyler Threat except she prefers Sky

Wally: haha srsly?

Wally: is it fake?

Dick: Nope. I didn't believe her at first either, but apparently her parents went a little crazy when they were signing the birth certificate. A little too much wine ;)) I'm joking, btw. I guess they were just a little unique.

Wally: and how old? I'm also gonna want a social security number and her social media accounts

Dick: Ha ha. No, leave her alone. We're not even properly dating. And she's same as me

Wally: blame Batman. He'd kill me if you got your heart broken by some girl.

Wally: hair? passwords? School? Personality?

Dick: Black with blue highlights, yeah right not happening, Gotham academy. She's smart, funny, a prankster, hyper and amazing

Wally: prankster? Smart? Funny? Hyper? Amazing? Sounds like a female version of me

Wally: are you replacing me with a female Wally?

Wally: a gender bent Wally?

Wally: are you secretly in love with me but know you have no chance so are replacing me with a less awesome version of me?

Wally: or do you think you do have a chance and are trying to make me jealous?

Wally: dick?!

Dick: I guess you'll never know. Goodnight, Wally.

Wally: wait! No, i need answers! Dick!?

M'gaan: Hey Conner do you want me to get anything from the shops for you? ;)

Conner: we've run out of dick cakes

Conner: * dick cakes

Conner: What the hell ** dick cakes

M'gaan: I... don't think they sell that...

Conner: Something's wrong with my phone I'm trying to write dick cakes

Conner: Did someone mess with my phone? ** Dick cakes

Conner: I'm not typing that. Did Wally or Robin touch my phone?

M'gaan: Uhh no?

Conner: I wan .

Conner: Hey it worked! Iphones are really difficult to use.

M'gaan: okaay... fish cakes then...

*************************  
Group chat

The fabulous man of fish: Can someone please explain why my name has been changed on all of the devices? And how I can fix this?

Grease Lightning: hahaha omg

Grease Lightning: wth why is this my name. That doesn't even make sense

Wicked witch of the west: these aren't even that creative. Srsly? Wicked witch of the west?

Blonde Devil: Robin! Fix! This! We all know it was you!

Grease Lightning: doesn't take a genius who the blond devil is

Green Jean: Robin? This... this really doesn't make any sense. Who's Jean?

Blonde Devil: hey! Wally I know that's you. No fake name can protect you, or you Rob! I'm coming...

Jack of all trades: Wally, you better run. She just threw her phone down and grabbed her bow.

Grease Lightning: can't you give me a few minutes?!

Jack of all trades: No. Good luck. Don't beat him up too much, Artemis. We have school tomorrow.

The fabulous man of fish: Artemis, please. Can you all focus your energy on finding Robin? Once he changes our names back, I'm not stopping you.

Wicked witch of the west: hear that birdie? We're coming for you...

Jack of all trades: I'm gonna have to run now...

Green Jean: Really guys, who's Jean? Why did you name me after her? Are we similar?

Green Jean: Guys?

Group chat

M'gaan: Hey guys, i was in town today and a lady stopped me to say i had no soul and was going to Hell?! Is this an Earth thing? :(

Conner: Did you know them?

Wally: don't worry babe i get that a lot 2. It's the red hair :)) they're idiots, don't worry

Conner: Are you OK?

M'gaan: Yeah I'm ok now, thanks Conner :D

Robin: Don't worry Megs, for once, Wally's right. You gotta just ignore them.

Robin: That said, Wally really doesn't have a soul. He sold it to me a few years back for one of Agent A's cookies.

M'gaan: Thanks guys! It was really confusing :) Also, who's Agent A?

Wally: no one

Robin: It doesn't matter, forget about it.

Kaldur: Do not worry, M'gaan, I also do not understand so much of the Earth culture.

Zatanna: wait wtf robin?

Zatanna: what do u mean u sold wally's soul? 4 a cookie?

Wally: Hey i heard you got a new hoe! Better hide her from Dick before he takes her. I think he's still mad about the whole bird prank from Thursday XD

Roy: WTF dude?

Wally: don't you call you hoe's she?

Wally: woah nonono *BOW Goddamn auto correct :(

Roy: i was going to kill you. Btw, you should probably duck

Wally: HOW IN TACOS NAME DID YOU SHOOT THAT ARROW AT ME. YOUR NOT ANYWHERE NEAR HERE WTF DUDE? OVER REACTION MUCH?

Roy: sorry! I got a new kinda girl friend recently, thought u meant her. You don't like her

Wally: wait what who? How do i know her?!

Roy: um * won't like her sorry

Roy: Thanks for the warning tho, sorry about the foam arrow

Wally: you still haven't told me HOW and WHY there is a cross bow in my front yard pointing straight at me

Roy: bye ;))

Urgh I'm so sorry that was so bad💩. I made them all up, and I've never written like that before. Despite the low quality of the work, i really enjoyed showing the characters personality from their texting. Like how M'gaan uses lots of emoji's and Wally couldn't give a shit about his grammar.

Btw did anyone notice the very subtle nod to Red Arrow and Cheshire's relationship? If not can just be seen as Roy with a GF.  
Or the reference to Jean Grey from Marvel? They are fairly similar, red hair, telepath, telekinetic, shockingly powerful, over protective boyfriends, love triangle, large secret (white Martian and the Phoenix saga situation)

I like M'gaan soo much better though. Let's make a poll. Comment your favourite if you can be bothered.  
Jean Grey AKA the Phoenix, or M'gaan M'orzz AKA Miss Martian?

Anyway, sorry again for the lack of decent material!

Kisses, _SpaceAndTime_😙❤


End file.
